


Corpse Party Character Headcanons

by BerryDiaBlast



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, headcanons of Corpse Party Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryDiaBlast/pseuds/BerryDiaBlast
Summary: Ongoing headcanons about the characters of Corpse Party, sporadic updates
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith, Steve Harrington/Quentin Smith/Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Ayumi Shinozaki HCs

**Author's Note:**

> This first headcanon post for one miss Ayumi Shinozaki, all written by my good friend Nadie! All credit goes to them, and yes, permission was granted.

(rough) Ayumi hcs  
\- Had a crush on Satoshi  
\- She felt defeated when he was showing clear interest in Naomi, who was reciprocating those feelings  
\- Completely oblivious to Yoshiki's advances on her  
\- Immense amount of guilt due to their friends' deaths- she carries it all on her shoulders, as if she could've prevented it entirely  
\- As with most of them, she consistently has nightmares, though hers are far more frequent, enhanced by the guilt she bears  
\- Cat person  
\- she has a ragdoll cat named Koko ever since she was little  
\- Always feels comforted by Koko  
\- Sweet, gentle, and cuddly cat  
\- Over the few months after the first initial incident at heavenly host, she grew a specific liking towards Yoshiki  
\- his presence never failed to make her feel calmer, even when faced by rough situations   
\- they constantly fight about little things, but she's genuinely happy he looks after her  
\- oblivious, but also pining  
\- Anemic  
\- Closeted bisexual, leans towards guys  
\- She's an artist and planned on being one when she grew up

{Added on 3/08/21:[Bisexual Ayumi ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704326/chapters/73658802)


	2. Kurozami HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons written by Nadie! Credit goes to them. This is if Kizami and Kurosaki survived Heavenly Host and got together afterwards.

  
\- Kizami is the big spoon. no if's ands or buts, kurosaki can try all he wants to spoon him but it doesn't work  
\- Kurosaki's the one who pushes for kizami to get help as soon as they leave heavenly host.   
\- kurosaki messages kizami daily to make sure he takes care of himself  
\- he always tells kizami to come over to his house if his siblings or family in general are ever assholes; he doesn't want kizami to lose his cool there and instead come over to cuddle or vent his frustrations  
\- kizami watching kurosaki's baseball games never fails to lighten the latter's day. even if they lose, he always smiles and says the game was worth it anyway  
\- sitting at 5'6, kurosaki is significantly shorter compared to his 6'1 boyfriend. he's definitely not bothered by it though and actually likes it  
\- kurosaki has a rather good singing voice, but he'll constantly exaggerate and sing silly songs to make kizami annoyed or laugh  
\- losing all of their friends in heavenly host takes a horrible toll on kurosaki's mental health, especially considering everybody's forgotten them. he keeps pictures up in his room, even though the majority of the faces are blacked out. he misses them dearly, but doesn't clearly express this unless he's alone, where he lets himself break down. a surprise visit from kizami showed how much he'd been bottling it up, and kizami convinced him to talk about it whenever those feelings resurface  
\- they keep in contact with the kids from kisaragi high along with steve and quentin, who they'd gotten pretty close to. yuka texts them often and even video calls sometimes to chat with her "other brothers"  
\- Dating is relatively new to kizami, so he isn't exactly sure what he's doing, but he knows he loves kurosaki and wants to express it somehow  
\- Kurosaki often helps Kizami with his school work if need be, and is always concerned about whether or not he's pushing himself too hard

BONUS ART BY NADIE:


	3. Kizami Yuuya Analysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This analysis written by yours truly, BerryDiaBlast

Something that always bugged me a little about Kizami would have to be his sister, or, to be specific, how his sister treats him. While I won’t deny my appeal towards Kizami first started due to his appearance, after taking a look through all his moments in the game, book of shadows, and the manga ‘Blood Cover’, I realized there was a lot more to him than I first thought. In fact, I would go as far to say Kizami is a tragic villain in a way, someone who didn’t receive the help he needed, and was left to create his own twisted philosophy that we see in the series.

While the PSP game doesn’t offer a lot of information on Kizami, we do learn he has an older sister and an older brother, never hearing much on his parents. Added on that he was childhood friends with Kurosaki, and had the tendency to harm or even kill small animals, main example being Kurosaki’s newly purchased hamster, while in the manga, it’s a small rabbit he found. His sister, Haruna Kizami, reprimands him in both sources for his actions, though there are some differences between the two. In the game, she mainly yells at him, insulting him and calling him a smart ass. In the manga, however, the first thing we see her do is slap him across the face and yell at him, actually going in for a second hit, and would’ve done so if Kizami’s older brother, Kouki, didn’t hold her arm back.

One thing I have to point out that is critical to this analysis, is that Kizami seems to display nearly all the symptoms for Anti-Social Personality Disorder, or ASPD. Kids can usually be diagnosed around the age of 8, and Kizami displays clear symptoms of it. Please note some of the following symptoms of those suffering with ASPD

  * * Disregard for right and wrong
  * * Persistent lying or deceit to exploit others
  * * Being callous, cynical and disrespectful of others
  * * Using charm or wit to manipulate others for personal gain or personal pleasure
  * * Arrogance, a sense of superiority and being extremely opinionated
  * * Recurring problems with the law, including criminal behavior
  * * Repeatedly violating the rights of others through intimidation and dishonesty
  * * Impulsiveness or failure to plan ahead
  * * Hostility, significant irritability, agitation, aggression or violence
  * * Lack of empathy for others and lack of remorse about harming others
  * * Unnecessary risk-taking or dangerous behavior with no regard for the safety of self or others
  * * Poor or abusive relationships
  * * Failure to consider the negative consequences of behavior or learn from them
  * * Being consistently irresponsible and repeatedly failing to fulfill work or financial obligations



Out of all these symptoms, Kizami seems to display at least 12 of these. Now, some of these symptoms can’t be made officially clear, but Kizami does showcase a lot of these, putting up a mask around his classmates, does think of himself to be better than everyone else, has a disregard for others, with the rare exception being the moments or hints of guilt and remorse towards Yuka, among many other things. Another big factor or sign of this being his cruelty to animals at a young age, another thing that can be a warning flag that something isn’t right. The one thing that I wanted to talk about, however, and why I bring all this up, is this. Why didn’t Kizami’s parents or siblings do anything to help him? It was clear from childhood that something wasn’t quite right. You would think his parents would be concerned, you would think his siblings would try to get their parents to help him. Instead, it’s shown in the manga that his parents pay more attention to his older siblings than himself, while Haruna slaps him for his acts of cruelty, and possibly has done so multiple times. Instead of thinking to take Kizami to a psychiatrist, or psychologist, or therapist, instead of taking him somewhere to someone who could help him, to make things easier and how to raise him, he’s ignored by his parents, possibly physically berated by his older sister (which makes him despite her), and his older brother constantly lecturing him.

In my personal opinion, if Kizami were to ever get professional help from childhood, he would’ve been a lot different then his he’s seen in the game. Notice, during book of shadows, he didn’t start killing his classmates UNTIL they accused him of killing Katayama, something he didn’t actually do. In his mind, this justified killing them was something he could indulge in, without consequences. In the manga, instead of killing Kurosaki as an example of his philosophy, he only stabs him after he mentions his sister.

Basically, my point is that Kizami could've turned out differently. He could've gotten the help he needed, the help he SHOULD'VE gotten, but instead was left to get worse.

I suck at ending stuff, oop.


	4. Steve/Kizami/Quentin/Kurosaki Poly Relationship Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons written by Nadie!   
> Yes, this is an actual thing we came up with.

  * * Quentin steals their sweatshirts and hoodies when he gets the chance; he's only an inch taller than Kensuke and gets away with it
  * * Steve and Yuuya are the tallest of them, Kensuke being the shortest
  * * Steve - 5'11 Yuuya - 6'1 Kensuke - 5'6 Quentin - 5'7
  * * Quentin constantly has nightmares that turn into full panic attacks unless his loves are there quick enough
  * * If he's alone by himself for too long, he spirals and hurts himself; bad habits remaining
  * * Kensuke's father left him and his mother when they were young- has some abandonment issues, but he trusts his boyfriends not to leave him
  * * Steve bottles up his emotions. When he opens up just slightly, he spirals and crashes down
  * * Kensuke tries not to bottle too much up and attempts to express his emotions, but hides behind a mask of happiness and optimism when his spirits are low
  * * Yuuya can be rather blunt, but he's working on understanding his boyfriend's emotions. He himself isn't doing well after Heavenly Host, wishing he'd never brandished that knife. He didn't quite care about those he killed, rather, how it effected Kensuke specifically
  * * Yuuya's the big spoon. Always. He wraps his arms around the three of them and keeps them all together
  * * Quentin typically cuddles into Steve's side with Kensuke's head against his shoulder
  * * They always attend every one of Kensuke's games and gives him the support he needs when his mother can't make it
  * * Quentin gets the other two's help making a huge sign with Kensuke's name and shirt number on it
  * * They're absolutely the loudest in the stands
  * * Steve screams "That's my boyfriend!!" when Kensuke bats and catches balls in the field
  * * Quentin wants to pursue art- he gets all blushy and embarrassed when they compliment his work
  * * Kensuke isn't exactly sure what he wants to do yet, but he continues to apply for jobs to get multiple types of work experience along with school
  * * Yuuya isn't sure what he wants to pursue after school, similarly to Steve



  * * Steve and Kurosaki are mainly the comforting boyfriends- Quentin can be as well, but he's typically the one needed comfort considering his past and issues with nightmares
  * * Yuuya is getting better at comfort and has successfully helped Quentin out of a panic attack before- they're all proud of him for that
  * * Yuuya harshly flinches sometimes when he sees one of his boyfriend's raise their hand or fist at him, even if it's never in an aggressive manner and is likely just for a fist bump or high five
  * * Kensuke knows exactly why- from home life abuse- and he took the time to have a screaming match with Haruna
  * * She backed off and didn't even apologize for any trauma she inflicted on her youngest sibling
  * * Yuuya's always comforted directly after his flinching, the boys promising they'd never hurt him
  * * Everyone of them hate Haruna.
  * * Quentin has ADHD, insomnia, and anxiety
  * * Generally all of the boys have PTSD from the incident at Heavenly Host, and Steve and Quentin have their own from the realm and their pasts before that




End file.
